One of a Kind
by Lupi Loop
Summary: He's the reason why every relationship she's ever had has failed. And even after adoring him for years, Zelda's flatmate Link is still oblivous to her affections. Can this one birthday change it all? An AU Zelink oneshot.


Meh, well this isn't nearly as good as I originally planned but is readable (I hope). Remember to Review.

Contains mild fluffly drabbling. Be warned!

* * *

One of a Kind 

The scent of bacon assailed her nose as Zelda slipped through the door of her flat. She allowed her nose one little sniff of the delicious scent and allowed her stomach to grumble once before sighing and trudging to her bedroom.

She threw her coat and bag on the bed. Both were soaking wet and probably ruined. She had not been expecting to be walking home on such a rainy night. She sighed again as she took of her shoes. They had been her favourites – high heeled straw sandals decorated with real gold leaf and cute sequin flowers - absolute one of a kind. They had looked great with her cream mini dress.

They were ruined too.

She carefully peeled off her dress shuddering slightly as the cold, wet fabric clung to her small frame. Definitely, this was not the best birthday she'd ever had.

She grabbed her dressing gown of the bed and slid herself into it. The fluffy warmth of the towel felt wonderful after her cold, soggy clothes. Her golden hair was sodden. She could feel its dampness seeping through onto her back and she shuddered.

She sat down on the very corner of her bed and started to play with the ends of her hair. She knew that she should get a shower but the thought of purposely standing in yet more water was repugnant to her at that moment. A solitary tear slipped down her cheek. It was soon wiped away. She was not going to shed a tear for that moron. All that was wrong was that she was tired, cold and wet and needed a hug.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" Came a soft voice.

The sound of that voice drew forth an involuntary smile. Her flatmate was always so polite. She knew he would be standing about a foot away from the threshold of her door, usually bearing some kind of 'cheer Zelda up' gift and would be trying to look both casual and concerned. Not for the first time she thanked the gods that she had disregarded everyone's advice and had decided to share the flat with him. Link was the only person that she could face seeing right now.

"Just about." She called back and watched as her best friend slipped into her bedroom. One hand was gripping compulsively onto two steaming mugs of what she hoped was either cocoa or tea the other was balancing plate of food. Judging by the scent now assailing her delicate nostrils, his 'cheer Zelda up' gift was a bacon sandwich.

"Heya." He said as he carefully placed the two mugs on the dresser only spilling a little of the contents, which for him was an achievement. Zelda watched him calmly. As she had expected, his presence alone was already lifting her spirits. "I know it's no birthday cake but do you want a snack?" He asked, pushing the plate towards her.

"Thanks." She was right about the bacon too. Link was no chef but even he couldn't screw up a simple meal of bread, ketchup and bacon. And if it was if the bacon was a little burnt, that made it even better. Zelda took the most delicate looking (and least burnt) of the sandwiches and began nibbling.

They ate in silence. Long years of close friendship had taught them true companionship. Apart from that one telephone call earlier, she had not spoken to him all day. As the telephone conversation had come immediately after she had walked out on her fiancé she knew he would be pretty desperate to discover the cause of the latest rupture in her personal life.

She was glad he knew her so well. Link was a pretty quiet guy anyway (apart from when playing sports when he would suddenly become alarmingly vocal) but he knew from experience that now was not the time to talk. She sometimes wondered how he had learnt to understand her so well. They had known each other for years. He had crashed her tenth birthday party (quite literally as he fell out of a tree into her back lawn) and now, exactly eleven years later, they were still best friends.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked finally, after devouring the last of the sandwiches. Zelda stared up at him for a while, pondering his question and then slowly nodded. She knew from experience that Link would not bombard her with questions but would listen carefully to her. That in itself would be healing. She could ramble on for as long as she liked safe in the knowledge that he was listening to every word. He was possibly the only man she knew that could accomplish that.

"We're through." She said quietly. Link already knew that 'we' was her and her fiancé Shad. Link was secretly pleased; he had never liked the guy (although until he had started seeing Zelda they had been friends). If he was honest, he didn't like anybody Zelda dated.

Zelda sighed and continued, "I didn't realise until I actually got there how weird they are, Link." He nodded and thought secretly that he could have told her that long ago. Shad's and his family's obsession with aliens was legendary. Seemingly sensing his thoughts she added, "I should have seen it long ago, I know, and I think deep down I always knew. I guess I thought it was just a hobby. I didn't realise they took it so seriously. I just got there and they started discussing the wedding and how they could tell the 'sky beings' about it and I knew that I couldn't go through with it. I just couldn't."

"Because of the aliens?"

"Because I don't love him, Link."

"Oh."

Zelda smiled slightly at her friend and wished she could tell him the real reason why she couldn't marry her long-term boyfriend. It was the same reason why every single relationship she had ever had had ended in the same way – in a venomous and fatal row.

The reason was sitting on the bed next to her - completely oblivious to the fact she had been in love with him since she was sixteen.

It wasn't just that he was handsome, or that his blue eyes shone with a kind of childlike innocence, or that his blond hair invariably fell over his eyes when he was laughing or that he could be absurdly shy one moment and stupidly reckless the next. She didn't even know what it was that she loved about him. All she knew was from that day at school when he had kicked a guy's ass for upsetting her, she had realised that he was perfect for her. She had tried to get over him, dating many other men, but the problem was always the same. When it came to the crunch, every boyfriend had been compared to Link and had been found wanting. He was one of a kind. Nobody else would do for her. She just wished she could find the courage to tell him.

"…Then after going on and on about aliens they then had a go at me for still living with you. They said it was abnormal and they didn't trust you. Well you can imagine what I thought of that."

"I'm not worth a break up, Zel." He said although he was secretly pleased that she still fought for her corner. Many people had criticised her for choosing to share a flat with him. He didn't care what people thought of their relationship. He just wanted to enjoy her company for as long as he possibly could.

"They had no right to comment." She replied with a slight grimace. She cringed as she remembered their hostility. Even Shad, who had once been Link's friend, had been unpleasant about him.

"Anyway, that's not the best of it." She continued. "Then they had the cheek to try to correct me when I dared use the wrong spoon." Link tried to control a grin at this. Zelda say and smiled herself. "Oh, Link – I could hardly believe it myself. His grandma's hand actually was creeping towards mine before his mother said 'Shad dear, I thought this girl was cultured - why is she using the dessert spoon for her soup?' I've been so embarrassed in my life! There we were, right in the middle of the restaurant, with all his friends there and they treated me like a five year old. That was the final straw and I walked out!"

"I'd dread to think of what say if they saw you eating with me!"

"Well I at least use utensils." Laughed Zelda as she poked him in the arm. Link grinned at her. "Anyway, it was at that point that I realised how shallow they all were. I knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life with those pretentious idiots – glaring at me when I used the wrong fork, or put my elbows on the table or slouched in my chair!"

"Dare I say it but isn't your father like that?"

"My father doesn't expect me to behave like a princess." She retorted. "They did and were offended when I didn't. Besides that's why I live with you, you have no such airs!"

"I suppose I don't." Agreed Link. He and Zelda came from very different backgrounds but that never marred their friendship. In fact, Zelda seemed to prefer his humble origins and down-to-earth friends to her father's high-class cronies. He added with an air of innocence. "I thought you only lived with me because you fancied me!"

"Yes, of course." Zelda smiled sweetly at him, wondering if Link would ever see beyond the smile that she was deadly serious. Given the way that he smiled goofily back at her, she doubted it. She continued her story, telling him how after that she and Shad had rowed and she had walked out. She skipped the part about not getting a taxi – she thought Link wouldn't understand that sometimes you just have to go for a walk in the rain to clear your head and ended with her arrival back home, where her dress had snagged on a railing and had torn. As she said, 'all in all, it was the best birthday ever!'

"You'll be okay." He said as she finished telling him the tale of her woe. "Do you think you'll get back together?"

"No." She shook her head as if to emphasise the point. "I don't think I could go back even if I wanted to. They were pretty rude to me and I gave back as good as I got, I was pretty mean about the whole alien thing." Link chuckled at this. He had seen Zelda in action and knew she could be pretty ruthless. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She couldn't hide the blush that spread across her entire face. Link saw her blush and hastily sat back. "Sorry." He muttered.

"For what?" Zelda smiled up at him, "It was sweet."

Link ran a hand through his hair and turned away. He'd never done anything so brazen in his life before. He didn't know why he'd done it either. He managed to glance once at Zelda before he turned away again. He knew she was vulnerable and upset and that it was madness to have offered such a token of affection no matter what he felt for her.

"I'd better clean up." He managed to say at length. He was still blushing furiously and this site made Zelda giggle. He also seemed to realise at that moment that Zelda was still only dressed in her bathrobe. He jumped up from the bed as it had suddenly caught alight and was scalding him.

"Link…" Called Zelda but he was gone.

He managed to avoid her for a couple of hours. She left him to his own devices whilst she had a long bath. She knew Link's way of recovering from embarrassment was to hide himself until he felt enough time had passed for the incident to be forgotten. She was surprised therefore when after only five minutes after her escaping her bath he knocked on her door for the second time that evening.

"Just a sec…" She called as she hastily scrambled into her pyjamas. She tied her hair into a quick knot and then as an afterthought put some lip-gloss on. "Okay, enter at your own peril!"

Link smiled bashfully as he pushed the door open. Zelda suffered a mild case of déjà vu. Link was again bearing two drinks in one hand, whilst the other hand bore a 'cheer Zelda up' gift.

The drink was champagne and the gift was wrapped in delicate paper and tied with a white ribbon.

"Oo, champagne!" Exclaimed Zelda as she carefully removed one of the glasses from Link's grasp. She avoided staring at the present, not wanting to embarrass her friend further. She could see that he was already looking uncomfortable. She waited until Link had settled himself on the bed next to her before asking, "So – what's the occasion?"

"It _is_ your birthday still." Link glanced at his watch to confirm this as he spoke. It was ten minutes to midnight.

"True. Well, here's to a better birthday next year." Agreed Zelda as she raised her glass to toast him.

Link took a sip of the wine and smiled. "It will be, I promise."

"How can you promise that?" She giggled. Part of her wanted to him to say something outlandish like admitting to loving her, but she knew that he wouldn't. She thought his shyness was cute.

Link grinned at her, "I could pick your next boyfriend for you."

For Link, this was quite a forward thing to say. If Zelda hadn't known him as well as she did, she would have thought the champagne had gone to his head. However she had been out on many wild nights out with him in the past and knew that he could drink most people under the table.

Zelda curled a strand of hair around her finger. "I don't think I'll want another boyfriend soon. Present company excluded of course, but I think most men are jerks. I need a break."

For the briefest moment she caught a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes. She took another sip of champagne. For a while they sat in their usual silence, enjoying the wine and each other's company. Outside the church bell began to toll the midnight hour.

"Oh, I'd better give you your present or I'll have to keep it for another year." Said Link as he heard the noise.

He held forward the delicately wrapped box. Zelda gazed at him for a moment before gently lifting it out of his hands. She wondered what he could mean by 'holding it for another year.' It was wrapped in her favourite pale pink coloured paper, and tied with silver ribbon. For Link, who was notoriously clumsy, the wrapping was beautifully done. It almost seemed a shame to tear it open.

She opened it as carefully as she could. It contained a small blue box. Zelda's heart thudded against her chest as she saw the box – she ran a finger over the velvet before opening the clasp. She held her breath as she lifted the lid. She glanced up at Link before looking down to see what his gift was.

She gasped.

Resting gently against the blue satin interior was an antique gold necklace. Suspended on the chain were three triangular diamonds, joined together with tiny wires in the shape of the holy Triforce. It sparkled like a star against the darkness of the cloth.

"Link…it's beautiful…" She whispered as she touched the cold surface of the pendant. "It must have cost you a fortune!"

Link smiled. It had cost a fortune but he wasn't about to tell her that. Nor was he going to tell her that to buy it he had borrowed money from her father and that for the last four years every spare rupee he had owned had gone to paying that debt off. And he was definitely not going to admit that he had bought it for her seventeenth birthday and had never plucked up the courage to give it her.

Zelda lifted the necklace from its bed and cradled it in her hand. She was mesmerised by simple beauty of the jewellery. "I can't believe you got me this." She felt tears stinging her eyes. She was not one for showing emotion but this was the most beautiful present she had ever received and she would treasure it always.

She held it towards him. "Will you put it on?" She asked. He could hardly refuse. She stood in front of the mirror whilst Link fastened the chain around her slender neck. His fingers slightly brushed her skin as he did and she relished the sensation of him being so close.

She felt the weight of it around her neck and the coldness of the pendant against her chest and she looked at her reflection. Link stood just behind her and not for the first time she thought that they made a rather nice couple. She just wished that he would put his arms around her and…

"It's antique." Link's voice interrupted her pleasant thoughts.

She smiled at her reflection and met his eyes in the mirror. "It's amazing." She replied as she played with the diamonds. It shone like a star.

"It's the only one ever made. I did a load of research on it and apparently it once belonged to a real Princess. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it, Link." She corrected him gently. She got the impression he was trying to make conversation because he felt awkward standing so close to her. She could feel the heat of his body against her back and wished she had the courage to turn around and be honest with him.

"It's one of a kind." He added.

"Like you." Zelda smiled at his reflection. For once, Link didn't look away even though he blushed. He held her gaze in the mirror steadily, a slight smile adorning his lips. Zelda longed to brush the strands of hair from his eyes and snuggle close to him.

'Oh blow it – it is my birthday!' she thought as she spun around and practically flung herself into his arms. She hugged him as tightly as she could, taking in his heat and his scent. She smiled to herself as Link returned the embrace.

"So, do I get a birthday kiss?" She asked as she raised her head. She smiled at Link and wondered how close he was to running away at this point. She was surprised to see that he was grinning at her.

"It's not your birthday anymore." He pointed out.

"True… you could always just practice for next year."

For a moment, she thought he would. He gazed at her for a long moment before releasing her. "Zel, you're on the rebound." He said quietly.

Zelda was not entirely surprised by this reaction but she was disappointed. She saw Link moving towards the door. Surely he must have known by now how she felt. But he appeared to think that her affection was a response to her break-up. She watched him leaving, thinking of all the relationships she had ever had. They had all ended in the same way, all because she wanted to be with him. She knew then that she had to tell him the truth. She needed to tell him.

She took a deep breath and swigged the last of the champagne in her glass. "Link!" She called.

Link paused in the doorway but didn't turn.

"You don't understand." She whispered. "I am never on the rebound to you. I'm always rebounding from you."

"Eh?"

"You – it's you. You're the reason I split up with Shad." She explained quickly. Link finally turned to face her. His expression wasn't exactly promising, in fact he looked rather annoyed but now she had started, she could not stop herself.

"If he had a problem with us…" He began.

"No." She interrupted him. If she stopped now, she'd never be able to say it again. "That's not the reason, Link. You're the reason because everyone knows it…"

"Knows what?"

If Link hadn't been so genuinely confused by the conversation, Zelda could have quite happily strangled him for being so oblivious. As it was, his ignorance made her a little annoyed, which in turn prompted her to speak.

"Everyone knows that – I, um, love you."

Zelda half smiled at his stunned face. She met his eyes for the tiniest second and then turned away. Her courage was spent. She had just ruined the friendship she had cherished for so long. Link's incredulous face said it all. He wasn't exactly delighted.

"Sorry." She muttered as she began to tidy her clothes for want of something better to do.

She jumped as Link suddenly crossed the room and threw his arms around her. She gasped for breath as his embrace tightened and then found that she had to cling to him for support as he rubbed his cheek against hers. An amazing number of sensations were pulsating through her body at that moment, all of them which culminated in a bubble of happiness. He murmured something into her shoulder.

"What was that?"

Link raised his head and smiled down at her. "I bought the pendant for a reason." He explained.

Zelda frowned and was about to comment when Link pulled her gently towards the mirror. They stood looking at their reflection for a moment, Zelda smiled as she felt and saw Link's right arm encircling her waist. She leaned back against him. She had dreamt of this moment for so long that suddenly all the pain and trouble she had gone through to get there seemed worth it.

Link gently unhooked the necklace and lifted it from her neck, in the process making her shudder with delight. He turned the pendant over and handed it to her. For the first time she saw that there was a message inscribed on the back. The lettering was so tiny she had to hold it almost in her eyes to read it. As she deciphered the inscription she smiled.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you really think that?" She asked shyly.

Link nodded, "I do and evidently I'm not the first Link to say it either! I've wanted to give that to you anytime these last four years. The time's never been right though." He raised a hand and stroked her hair away from her cheek. Zelda laughed. "I love you."

Zelda felt Link's grip tightening again. The pendant dropped to the floor unheeded as he finally lowered his head and kissed her.

The soft carpet smothered the diamonds' light. The gold chain lay sprawled in a heap. Only the back of the pendant was visible, reflecting the light. On it's surface was scratched a simple message: _"You are one of a kind and I love you, Link."_

--END--

* * *

Sorry to Shad lovers, I needed an ex and he seemed to fit! And sorry it's not as good as it could have been. Remember to **REVIEW!!**


End file.
